Fire Power
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: A fire follows this girl and consumes her giving her the power to take life...and possibely give it back.


There she was, just sitting in her room now, not doing anything to harm anyone. Just watching the fire burn in front of her. Fire? Smoke swirled up from the red yellow and orange flames.

"No!" she screamed. "Stop it!" The girl jumped up off her bed and looked down at the flames, "Leave me alone...I want no part in this!"

There was a knock on the door behind the flames. "Sweety? Is everything alright in there?" It was her mom. No...it wasn't alright, she didn't want this.

"Yeah," she lied. "Everythings fine...just the TV..." she told her. "Just go back down stairs...I'll be quieter, sorry..." She watched the smoke whirl in front of her.

"Honey...is something burning?" her mother asked from the other side of the door. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"No...I...umm...just blew out a candle...that's all...just go back down stairs...I'm fine...I want to be alone!" The flames moved closer to the door. "NO!" she told the fire with no effect.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" she screamed at both the flames and the door. She jumped down off her bed into the middle of the flames and walked to the door looking at the fire. It didn't burn her, she knew it wouldn't.

"I want nothing to do with this, leave!" she said directed at the flames.

"What are you talking about?" she heard again.

"Mom!" she screamed at the door. "Leave!" But by then it was too late, the flames jumped through the girl and in a flash the door was burnt to the ground, and the flames ingulfed the woman on the other side.

"NO!" she screamed running towards her mother and trying to grab her. She couldn't hear anything but the crackle of fire and the painful screams of her mother being burnt alive in front of her.

"OK...Stop!" she screamed. "I'll do it!" The flames fell from her mother and flew straight at her. She didn't even flinch when the flames ran through her skin and rested inside her body.

She looked at her hand, "Show me..." she commanded. A flame appeared in her hand and burnt there. She closed her hand on it and opened it again. Nothing there. She had to admit, the power felt great, and she felt better than she had ever felt before.

She looked at her mother, she just lay there on the floor before her. She was breathing, and no marks were made on her. She bent down beside her mother and ran a hand over her face. She awoke, and looked around.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You fainted, mom...you should go lay down." 

Willow James walked along the streets towards her house again. She lived far away from the town but it didn't bother her, it meant that she was safer. As she carried the plastic bags filled with groceries, she stretched her hand out before her.

A flame came into the palm of her hand and she watched it, "What is it that you want me to do?" It just flickered there, she stopped walking and put the bags down. "I know that you are not just a flame, what is it that you want me to do." Still nothing.

She sighed and walked around a little still staring at the flame. "Show me..." she whispered. This time she didn't expect anything to happen. But like the first day that she got this power and said those words...it did as she wanted.

The flame grew larger and ran up her arm, it went over her entire body and she closed her eyes. It showed her things that she didnt' understand. Like a movie in a forgein language...on fast forward.

"I don't understand..." she whispered. Before anything could change and become clearer. She was soaked from head to foot in water. "What the..." she was knocked down by the force and shock of the water.

Willow brushed her black bangs from her face and looked up with her green eyes. A man stood before her holding a bucket of water again. He looked just as shocked as she did.

"I thought you were burning..." he told her offering her a hand up.

Willow reconized this man from somewhere...as she looked at his hand, she felt a sudden emotion that she didn't understand. That this man was just...wrong...she felt the fire burn within her telling her what to do...but she didn't want to...he was just trying to help.

She took his hadn slowly and as he tried to pull her up, both of their hands burst into flames. Although hers didn't burn...his did. His skin fell away and he collapsed into a pile of ash just seconds later.

Willow looked at the place where a man once stood. She didn't mean to do it...she killed him...and she didn't even fill it...she felt...adrenaline...excited...not sadness...this was wrong.

Willow quickly looked around her, no one was there. She picked up her groceries and ran the rest of the way back to her house. As burst through the door dropping the bags in the kitchen where her mother stood and tried to run up the stairs but her mother stopped her.

"What is all this?" she asked. "Why in such a hurry...what did you do to your hair?" she asked looking at her flushed daughter. "Did you run all the way here?"

"I'm fine...it's nothing...what is wrong with my hair?" she asked.

"It's...a different color. Not just black like it was...it has red in it...it looks like a smouldering fire...it looks pretty..."

Willow looked at her mother and turned quickly and ran the rest of the way into her room. Slamming the door. She looked in the mirror...her mother was right...this thing wasn't just changing the way she felt emotions...but her looks as well.

A man's voice came to her door. "What was that about?" It was her mom's new boyfriend.

"Nothing," she said with a disgusted tone, "I just thought I heard my phone ringing..." Just as she said so...her phone did ring making her jump a little. "See...do you mind?" She didn't much like the man.

She heard his steps go farther down the hallway and answer the phone. "Hello?" 


End file.
